


Cupcake

by sundaze



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh dyes his hair without informing Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

Josh rinses out the last of the dye out of his hair and looks into the mirror. He smiles at the results of his latest dye job. He thinks back to the last time he dyed his hair by himself and how his bathroom was stained with red hair dye for the next month. This time, the process went a lot another and there was very little mess o clean up. 

Knowing Tyler would be over in about fifteen minutes, Josh quickly cleaned up the bathroom, blow dried his hair and got change into something that didn't have green and blue dye stains on it. Josh looked in the mirror one last time before he made his way to the living room to wait for his boyfriends arrival.

As Josh sat on the couch, tapping out a beat on his thighs, his mind began to wonder what Tyler might think of Josh's new hair color. He's never done anything like this and it was very different from what he would usually do to his hair. Josh worried that Tyler night not like it and make Josh dye it back to red or pink, but he was always one for overthinking everything.

A knock broke the silence in the apartment. Josh sprung to his feet and went to welcome his boyfriend. When Josh opened the door, Tyler stood there, looking cuter than ever. His eyes scanned over Josh and got locked on his head. 

"What did you do?" Tyler smiled, running his fingers through Josh's newly golden blonde locks.

It looked good. It was weird to see Josh with a color that wasn't inside a crayon box, but he looked cute. His skin was just light enough for him to not look darker than he was, but his skin was dark enough to not make him look washed out. The blonde also made Josh's eyes look a little less dark brown and made them seem lighter brown with a very subtle green tint. 

Josh giggled and pulled Tyler hand out of his hair and kissed his knuckles. "Do you like it? I was nervous you wouldn't like it."

"I love it, Jish. But it shouldn't matter what I think. What do you think about it?"

Josh shrugged and rustles the top of his head. "I like it. A lot. It's a bit weird to have a 'normal' color but I could get used to it."

"Then that's all that matters." Tyler smiled more and kissed his partner's cheek. Before Tyler pulled away completely, he stood in his tip toes to reach his hair and inhaled. "Vanilla?"

"I may or may not have bought a scented shampoo to match the color of my hair." Josh smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist.

Tyler giggled and ran his fingers through Josh's hair one more time. "I'm obligated to call you cupcake until you dye your hair again."

Josh laughed and kissed Tyler's forehead. "I'm fine with that."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of not writing for 2 days bc seasonal depression and anxiety.
> 
> this is rly bad I apologize but blonde Josh Dun!!!!
> 
> ok thank you for reading. please comment and leave feedback :)


End file.
